Yu Gi oh Adventures!
by banditkeithlover222
Summary: Griitings! I is the admerir of yugioh. I writ this adventure story as triboot, Tea is kidnaped. Who whill happen?
1. Chapter 1

Once up on the times Tea woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Bandit keith had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a pharaohfly on them and then Tea sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flow

Once up on the times Tea woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Bandit keith had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a pharaohfly on them and then Tea sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flowers from the flower garden The kaiba walk slowly to flower with slow music it goes bam bam bam just like the Tootsie Roll then kaiba say "Look at them shadow on the wall" and then Tea scream, she put up hand and she look were the shadow are, she see that the shadow in shape of some pharaohfly and then the pharaohfly on the pretty flowers from the princes special flower beddings fly up and he bites Tea through the stomach

Yugifrog say "I saw this happen last week" and joey bird (course joey has hair like nest of bird) say "no didn" and yugi say "I did I saw a vision at the future. It was magical and good but now Tea dead what do we doing?" "we go and leave for Bandit keith and we say him Tea is dead. And he will be sad but we have to tell him because last time we tell him and he very sad but Tea was not really dead that time but this she is.

Yugi and joey went to find bandit keith, and the kaiba long very slowly bam bam, he find Bandit keith and he say "Tea like dead" when they find Bandit keith he is arching. They tell him and he much cry a little bit, much like so many waterfall, he cry until his face is all wetting. The Yugi frog and joey they go and go back to put Tea in a coffee, they see a man turn out of a pharaoh fly and joey say "You are the pharaoh fly that kill Tea, Now I will eat you" and the Pharaohsfly name was BofBof but he wasn a pharaohfly really he was a evil magician and he want to killing the ancient egyptians. But he didn't because Tea not really dead, she jus asleep like the Snow whit, only this time is wasnot an apple that did it, it was a pharaohfly on some flowers from Bandit keith. But she willn't, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once up on the times Tea woke up and she seen all the pretty flowers, Bandit keith had given her a bunch of big pink flowers there was a pharaohfly on them and then Tea sniffed the pretty flowers and they smelled pretty because they were the princes flow

Bofbof zappered with his magic wand the joey bird, he turn into a gnome for the gardens and he was spiffy and hold a fishing rod and Yugifrog say "i saw this happen two, in a dream? And the run away to telling the Bandit keith abot the magic man and his magic beams. And Bandit keith, he say "My gooness, he has eaten the stomach of my wife." I will kill it's! He runed and runed and runed and hold his heavy arching. So he could archery the evil magician and he had his duel two so he could duel him to death. Yugi's grandpa run a head of Bandit keith, he very fast man, thought he olding man "were did the magician go! He answer and Bandit keith say "i donot know, but he...he killing my wifes" and he much crying again, he hits the everything with his duel like he done before, duel didn't breaking this time because it was made of the steel, Uberta gave it to him for his berthday.

Then, him find much cardmarks, They went all out of the kingdom, into the big dessert to the West-North, them follow the cardmarks, all out all the way, even in the sandy hills, the sun was hitting down on them heads and backs Bandit keith's back knees and back face all dueling through the sun. There getting all sandy, in his boots, the joey bird flew away and say "it often wind in this desserts' and Bandit keith say "no it donot, you clown bird, I will show you that it wind not at all" But he then wrongful, because at that moment kaiba bam bam a long in the river, and Wind blow big stom into frog to. It blown away the, river and the kaiba go fly bam fly away onto Bandit keithhead. And the blown river they see a lady kaiba and her name was Serenity and Bandit keith say She like Tea but she not Tea unless Tea lady turned kaiba. "confuzzled he was they taked the lady kaiba and put her in a bag, bom bom. They walk again, but them foot goes slip slop slap all over the wind, but this come to the end of the dessert and they fall over BANG and eat sand. Then which came and say "Why you eat fried? My sand it fried in sun to hot, not in your mooth. Out with you! And she had a crooked nose. It was……Rebecca Hawkins!!1!!


End file.
